worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Grem
Grem is one of the two tertiary antagonists of Cars 2. He is a member of the Gremlin crime family and one of Professor Zündapp's main henchmen. Bio Grem is a dented, rusty orange AMC Gremlin. After years of being dismissed for his design, even being called a "lemon," Grem has a big chip on his fender that has led him to the underworld of international espionage. As a henchman for a villainous boss Professor Zündapp, Grem and his partner-in-crime Acer are trying to sabotage the World Grand Prix and the famous race cars competing in it. When Grem and Acer mistake Mater for an American agent with important top-secret information, the ruthless lemons set out on a round-the-globe chase to stop Mater from foiling their evil scheme. Cars 2 He is at the oil rig in the beginning of Cars 2. Later in Tokyo, he and Acer find the American spy named Rod "Torque" Redline. And together, they damage him pretty badly. He takes the spy back to Professor Z, and stands by watching as the spy explodes after putting Allinol in him and using their weapon to kill him. Later, Grem and Acer chase Mater and Finn McMissile at the airport. They are also seen present at the lemon meeting. Grem and Acer are also the ones who use the weapon during all the races. During the last race, they tease Mater for not being able to save Lightning McQueen as they fire the weapon at him. But fortunately, it doesn't work. He got beaten up by a bunch of British cars at "Ye Left Turn Inn" after he and Acer crash into each other at the end. It is unknown what happened to Grem afterward but he is possibly arrested by the police alongside Acer. Cars 2: The Video Game In Cars 2: The Video Game, Grem is an unlockable playable character, available once access to Clearance Level 3 is granted. He is a light weight, and consists of more speed than power. Livery Grem is painted orange, with black hockey stripes. He has gray mirrors and headlights, as well as a black grille. Model Grem is modeled on a 1974 AMC Gremlin. He has a top speed of 91 mph, and a 0-60 of 17 seconds. His engine is a 232 c.i straight 6 with one-barrel carburetor, with 90 horsepower. His license plate reads WREKD, short for "wrecked". It is the same of Tyler Gremlin's. Occupation Grem was Professor Z's second-in-command, before being beat up in Ye Left Turn Inn and possibly arrested by the police. Appearances Feature Films *''Cars 2'' Video Games *''Cars 2: The Video Game'' Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast (regular, with Weapon, with Camera) *Micro Drifters *Action Agents *LEGO *Disney Store Diecast Line *Tomica *Geotrax Trivia *On his Disney Store die-cast model, Grem is simply named "Gremlin", implying that it's possible he had a simpler name in concept. *Grem's tires say "Rolling Stop". *He, along with Acer, are the first two lemons to be seen in Cars 2. *There was a costume of him on The World of Cars Online, which you could get from Ramone's House of Body Art. *In the Cars 2 magazine with the 56 page Cars 2 Movie Comic, when Holley stops him and Acer from getting Lightning and Mater, instead of ending up in "Ye Left Turn Inn," they landed in a garbage truck. *Grem, along with Acer, Professor Z, Miles Axlerod and Victor Hugo, are playable in Cars 2: The Video Game, even though they are villains. However, it could be that they are part of the simulation. *Grem's LEGO depicts him in red livery. For some reason, it shows him with brown eyes instead of green eyes like in his other appearances. *Grem's name originates from the first four letters of the word "Gremlin." *His Polish name is Al Scarpetta. *Grem can be seen in concept art for Disney Infinity, despite not appearing in the actual game. Quotes *"Get to the boats!" - Cars 2 *"What about him? He's in the pits!" - Cars 2 *"There he is!" - Cars 2 *"I don't know, Professor." - Cars 2 *"I didn't do nothing! Ssh, I'm talking to the Professor." - Cars 2 *"We go to the back-up plan." - Cars 2 *"We snuck a bomb in McQueen's pit." - Cars 2 *"Yeah, well joke's on you. Acer's guarding it with his life." - Cars 2 *"I take a challenge, bring it on!" - Cars 2: The Video Game *"We better beat these losers there before they swipe it!" - Cars 2: The Video Game Names in other languages Gallery Acergrem.png GremCars2.png grem_cars2pt1z.jpg Cars 2 screenshot 4.jpg|Grem with Acer grem.png|Grem knocking out racers in the World Grand Prix Screenshot38.png|Grem's missile launcher pacers.png|Grem's machine gun. Wp c2 ee paris 1920x1200-1-.jpg Grem.jpg|Diecast Cars 2 Grem with Missile.jpg|Diecast with a missile GremMicroDrifters.jpg|Micro Drifters Screen shot 2011-08-10 at 8.37.02 AM.png|LEGO GremDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store GremTomica.jpg|Tomica GremGeotrax.jpg|Geotrax cars_2_08.jpg IMG_20180105_084856.JPG IMG_20180105_090126.JPG IMG_20180105_090149.JPG IMG_20180105_090211.JPG Grem artwork.png Grem with weapon.png de:Grimm pl:Al Scarpetta pt-br:Grem ru:Грэм Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Category:Antagonists Category:Lemons Category:AMC Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:WGP Category:Male characters